


Cared For

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My The Boyz OneShots [10]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, a bit overstimulation, blowjob, i prolly forgot shit grrrr, nipple play ?, pillow princess chanhee, some others are mentioned - Freeform, these tags a messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Sunwoo's ankle is better again so he wanted to thank Chanhee for caring for him the other day.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Series: My The Boyz OneShots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Cared For

**Author's Note:**

> repayment of Sunwoo for what Chanhee did for him in 'Care For You'

Due to Sunwoo's ankle injury, they had to change their schedules in order to finish the recordings without risking the injury to get worse. 

Now though, they finally wrapped up the last recording so they only had to wait for the release day to come along.

  
  
  


"How's your ankle?", Chanhee asked while they were changing back into their usual clothes. 

"Much better, thanks to you" Sunwoo whispered with a grin "thanks for taking care of me" he laughed, pressing a kiss on Chanhee's cheek before taking his jacket and leaving the changing room.

"Come see me at my room later, I want to thank you properly" he smiled, closing the door behind him and leaving Chanhee back all flustered. 

The others that were still in the room couldn't help but laugh, making the boy blush even harder.

One after another got finished and made their way to their vans so they could get back to the dorms, take a shower and enjoy the rest of the day.

After everyone showered and the guys didn't smell like a pack of beasts anymore, they met up in the living room to watch a movie together. 

Of course, Changmin wanted to watch a horror movie but after the majority of the others yelled no, they decided on some family-friendly comedy.

Sure, it wasn't the most interesting movie but they just wanted to have a good laugh.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Sunwoo pulled Chanhee onto his lap, his head resting on the older's shoulder with his eyes closed.

Almost unnoticeably, he let his hands wander in tiny motions, running his fingers along Chanhee's stomach and sides.

He could hear Chanhee's breath hitch ever so slightly when he placed his hands on Chanhee's hip-bones, holding him as close as possible. 

The older still tried to focus on the movie as it was actually one he was looking forward to watching but Sunwoo was clearly interested in something else (not like he didn't want to but the others were in the dorm).

Once the movie was over the other's scattered around the dorm but Sunwoo made sure Chanhee wouldn't even move an inch.

"What are you doing?", Chanhee, therefore, asked even though he knew exactly what Sunwoo was thinking of.

"We should go to my room, I'm sure you're exhausted," Sunwoo said innocently, flashing Chanhee a smile.

"The other's are still-" Chanhee wanted to argue but was interrupted by Sangyeon.

"We're going out to eat. Do you want to come too or should we bring something?", he asked, already fully dressed to vanish through the door after getting the most obvious answer.

"We'll stay here, eat well" Sunwoo smiled, waiting for all the members to leave the dorm with the door clicking before turning Chanhee around with ease, having him straddle his thighs.

"Hey there" Sunwoo grinned, not even waiting for a reply before leaning up and connecting their lips, pulling Chanhee close enough that their crotches were touching. 

"Sunwoo..." Chanhee whined but he didn't come much further as the younger licked and nibbled at Chanhee's lower lip before lapping into his mouth, drawing a low moan out of Chanhee.

Not breaking the kiss, Sunwoo slipped his hands under the hoodie Chanhee was wearing, his hands cold against Chanhee's hot skin, making the older moan once again.

They were completely immersed in their own thing that they didn't even notice that the front door opened and someone entered the dorms again.

Only when the person cleared his throat, the two noticed him, looking over to see Sangyeon standing there with crossed arms.

"I know we left you alone for this, but please don't fuck on our couch, I'd like to still be able to use it afterwards without having to think about this" he scolded the two younger.

"We won't, don't worry" Sunwoo laughed, watching how their leader got his wallet that he seemingly forgot.

With ease, Sunwoo lifted Chanhee up, holding him up by his butt.

Just when he was about to enter his own room, he called out "but it's not like we would be the first to use it though" before quickly closing the door, still hearing a shocked 'what?!', from Sangyeon to which he could only laugh.

"Okay, so where were we?", Sunwoo asked, setting Chanhee down on the edge of his bed, sinking to he knees between Chanhee's legs.

"You cared for me so well last time, why don't I pay you back?", Sunwoo smirked, his hands resting on the waistband of Chanhee's pants, tugging them and his briefs down easily after the older lifted his hips a bit.

Chanhee was already half-hard and he could feel himself blush when Sunwoo just stared at it like a predator looks at his prey before pouncing it.

Sunwoo smirked, looking up to Chanhee before lifting his leg further up, kissing along the inside of his thighs.

There was still a slight, faded bruise from one of the hickeys he had given the older the last time but it was barely noticeable if you didn't know about it.

Between the small kisses, Sunwoo also bit down, making sure to mark him up all over again.

When he let off of his thighs and looked up to Chanhee again who was leaning back on his arms, his eyes closed and his lips parted ever so slightly.

"Chanhee" Sunwoo called out softly, resting the other's leg on his shoulder.

The older only hummed quietly, opening his eyes slightly.

"I love you" Sunwoo whispered.

"I love you too" Chanhee mumbled, running one of his hands through Sunwoo's locks, accidentally gripping them harshly when the younger dipped down, taking his head into his mouth, letting his tongue circle around the slit.

"Ah, fuck..." Chanhee whined, the heat of Sunwoo's mouth around his, now fully hard, member.

Sunwoo simply hummed, sending shivers down Chanhee's spine as he gripped into Sunwoo's hair even more, almost hurting the younger.

It wasn't hard for Sunwoo to take Chanhee completely, because, for one, Chanhee wasn't really the biggest but also, simply because Sunwoo was used to it by now.

He just stayed like that for a short while, waiting for the older to relax a bit more again before pressing his tongue flat against Chanhee's cock and lifting his head again until he only had the tip in his mouth again.

He decided to tease the older a bit, keeping his movement as slow as possible as he bobbed his head up and down, waiting how long it would take for Chanhee to grow impatient. 

Just as expected, it didn't take that long, Chanhee's hips jerking forwards with a whine when Sunwoo stopped after half the length.

"You're mean" Chanhee cried out but the younger only chuckled, well at least as good as possible with a dick shoved down his throat.

Knowing exactly how to further tease the older, Sunwoo hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around Chanhee's member, causing the older to let out moan after moan.

"St-stop that" he whined, tugging at Sunwoo's hair ever so slightly.

With a smirk, Sunwoo let off Chanhee's dick and sat up properly between his legs again, letting his hands run along Chanhee's thighs which twitched under his touch.

"You're so impatient" Sunwoo scolded the older who blushed slightly at those words.

"I'm not, you're just so slow!" he argued, practically proving Sunwoo's point.

"I thought I'd treat my princess all nice and take it slow but seems like he doesn't want it that way" Sunwoo laughed, shaking his head as he got up onto the bed as well, pushing Chanhee against the wall right behind him. "But does my princess deserve to have it his way?", he questioned, leaning down to Chanhee's face, stopping only the tiniest bit before his face.

"Yo-you said you would thank me but you're only teasing me" Chanhee argued, his cheeks still flushed red.

"I just want to make our precious time alone worth it," Sunwoo told him before closing the last bit between them, kissing the older roughly yet careful.

Chanhee couldn't keep in a whine as he wrapped his arms around Sunwoo's neck to keep him as close as he could for as long as possible.

"Please..." Chanhee whimpered between kisses, his hands fisting Sunwoo's colourful hair.

Easily, Sunwoo changed their position so Chanhee wasn't leaning against the wall anymore but was lying on the bed instead, his legs wrapped around Sunwoo's waist while said boy towered over him with a smirk. 

"Look at you" Sunwoo grinned, letting his hand run along Chanhee's thigh and then up under his hoodie, leaving out any sensitive areas. 

"Yo-you're such a tease" the older once again complained.

The second those words left his mouth, Sunwoo took one of Chanhee's nipples between his fingers, twisting it and drawing a lewd moan out of Chanhee.

"How about this, then?", Sunwoo asked with a smile, continuously twisting and squeezing the little bud.

"N-no, don't" Chanhee whimpered, squirming under him "not there" he continued when Sunwoo doesn't stop.

"Where then?", Sunwoo asked him, using his other hand to shove up Chanhee's hoodie, exposing his chest. 

Chanhee didn't answer though, so Sunwoo leaned down, nibbling at the other nipple until the older said something.

"My-my ass" Chanhee then quietly mumbled as he tried to keep his moans as quiet as possible by holding his hand over his mouth.

With a chuckle, Sunwoo kissed a trail down Chanhee's upper body, leaving small bite-marks and hickeys every now and then until he got to his hipbone. 

When he looked up to Chanhee, the older had his eyes closed and head thrown back into the pillows while one of his hands was back in Sunwoo's hair, pulling at it slightly.

Easily, Sunwoo pushed Chanhee's legs up, practically forcing his hips up a bit too so the younger didn't wait before licking at the rim, making Chanhee's breath hitch, gripping into Suwnoo's hair.

Chanhee barely had any time to collect his thoughts before Sunwoo pressed his tongue into him. In and out at a steady pace, driving Chanhee crazy.

"M-more" he managed to choke out.

Sunwoo chuckled as he let off, sitting up again and looking at the mess he made out of Chanhee already, his dick red and leaking and his eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

"So pretty" he mumbled, his hands still resting at the back of Chanhee's thighs, "all mine" he added with a smirk.

"Can you hold your legs up for me, princess? Real quick?", he asked in a sweet voice.

Chanhee huffed a bit, not wanting to move, but he did it anyway.

Sunwoo leaned over to the nightstand, getting the bottle of lube and a condom before returning back to his place, letting Chanhee lean his legs against his chest.

Luckily, because the lube was kept in the drawer, it wasn't as cold as usual so Suwnoo didn't waste any time to properly warm it up and just coated his fingers with it, circling Chanhee's rim with a finger, waiting for the other to complain again before he pushed it in.

Sunwoo only used his fingers to prepare the older, purposefully using smaller motions, knowing exactly that it would make Chanhee crumble even more.

"Fuck... Sunwoo. Please, please, please...", he begged, biting on his lower lip.

"Please, what?", Sunwoo asked, three of his fingers buried in Chanhee's ass.

"Fuck me, please Sunwoo, I need you" the older rambled, holding out his hand and tugging at his t-shirt as the younger was still fully clothed.

With a satisfied grin, he pulled his fingers out, quickly discharging his clothes and just throwing them somewhere in the room while Chanhee also got out of his hoodie in a quick motion.

"Only because you asked so nicely" Sunwoo smiled, aligning his dick to Chanhee's puckering hole, opening and closing around nothing.

A gasp slipped through Chanhee's lips when Sunwoo pushed the tip against his entrance, not entering just yet, just to tease him.

"Sunwoo..." Chanhee whimpered, his voice broken and high. He was such a mess and it was all thanks to Sunwoo.

With every plead leaving Chanhee's mouth, he pushed in a bit more, driving Chanhee crazy to the point where no proper word left his mouth anymore other than 'Sunwoo' and 'please' and even those were messily mixed together most of the time.

When he finally bottomed out, Chanhee let out a lewd moan, Sunwoo grazing over his prostate ever so slightly but by now, the older was so riled up that any kind of touch was too much for him.

"Look at you" Sunwoo grinned, "you already made such a mess". With that, he meant the pool of precum that already leaked onto Chanhee's stomach and was dropping onto the bed.

Slowly, Sunwo pulled back a bit even though Chanhee tried to keep him in with the bit of strength that he still had.

He pulled back until only his tip was in him, leaning down and hovering only centimetres over Chanhee's lips, hot breath hitting his face.

"God, you're so pretty," Sunwoo told him, both of his hands that were still gripping Chanhee's thighs, tightening, causing the older to open his mouth in a silent moan. "My pretty little princess" Sunwoo continued his praise as he started to thrust into Chanhee again, "all pretty like this, just for me".

Chanhee mewled at that, his hands buried between the pillows all around him, almost drooling at the feeling of Sunwoo filling him so perfectly, knowing exactly where to touch him. It was like heaven for him, knowing that Sunwoo would do anything for him and will do it without hesitation because he knew Chanhee so well that he didn't even have to say a thing (except when he wants the older to beg for it).

Sunwoo caught Chanhee in a kiss before fully bottoming out, swallowing the load moan coming out of his mouth.

The pace Sunwoo set wasn't really all that gentle, to begin with, and he repositioned his hands from Chanee's thighs to his hip to have a better hold of his body, but Chanhee basked in the feeling of Sunwoo mercilessly thrusting into him, hitting his prostate every single time.

Chanhee's hands wandered from the pillows into Sunwoo's hair, tugging at strong enough for it to sting.

"Sunwoo..." he whined, tightening the grip when the younger bit his bottom lip.

He had that tone to him when he said that so Sunwoo let go of Chanhee with one hand and instead wrapped in around Chanhee's leaking member which was already swollen in an angry red colour.

The older yelped at how tight he wrapped his fingers around him and could barely hold back a tear when he let his thumb run over his slit several times, smearing the precum and using it as lube to ease the movement up and down the dick.

It only took a few strokes before Chanhee came all over his upper body, some of the cum even landing on his face.

High pitched moans left his mouth while Sunwoo was fucking him through his orgasm and coming in the condom, the warmth still filling Chanhee from the inside.

"Look at the mess you made" Sunwoo grinned as he pulled out to dispose the condom, his free hand holding Chanhee's chin so he couldn't look away. "You even came on your face" he teased, still easily towering over him

Both were out of breath and still in the bliss of their orgasm but Chanhee looked so fucked out that the younger couldn't help it.

"Clean it" Chanhee muttered, trying to sound demanding but Sunwoo could only chuckle at that try.

"Everything for my princess" he smiled, once again drawing a small whine out of Chanhee.

Sunwoo leaned down to Chanhee's face where he carefully licked up every single drop of cum, sighing contently when he had cleaned him perfectly, the cum pooling in his mouth.

With ease, he opened Chanhee's mouth with his thumb before connecting their lips to an open-mouthed kiss, pushing some of the cum directly into Chanhee's mouth.

Chanhee almost gagged at the amount so he was practically forced to swallow a part of the salty fluid so he wouldn't choke on it.

When they parted again, Chanhee's lips were plush and red, still parted to catch his breath once again.

As the stamina now also began to leave Sunwoo's body, he got a few tissues out of the drawer next to the bed and wiped the remaining mess off of Chanhee's body.

"Let's get you into the shower," the younger then stated, carefully dragging Chanhee up to sit, to which he just responded with a little groan.

"Carry me" he requested once he was sat up, wrapping his arms around Sunwoo's neck.

"Of course" he agreed with a laugh, standing up from the bed before picking up Chanhee.

They were both still fully naked so they just had to hope that the others weren't back yet.

When Sunwoo peeked out of the door, the dorm was entirely empty but he still walked to the bathroom rather fast so Chanhee wouldn't get cold.

  
  


"I can't even stand properly you ass" Chanhee complained when he leaned against the younger in the shower, hot water hitting his back.

"Don't pretend like you don't like it that way" Sunwoo laughed, massaging the shampoo into Chanhee's hair, getting a sigh from him.

"No... but still" he muttered while letting Sunwoo pamper him.

  
  
  
  
  


And if any of the other members noticed Chanhee's limp later that evening they didn't even dare to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> it feels like foreever since i've written something for tbz oof
> 
> But I hope you still enjoyed it! If so, feel free to leave comments and likes uwu
> 
> See y'all next time  
> Phi~


End file.
